In electro-photographic type image forming apparatus such as copying machines, printers, etc., some of corona type chargers to charge photosensitive drums recover ozone generated by the corona discharge to conserve the environment around an image forming apparatus. In order to recover ozone generated in chargers, there are so far apparatus equipped with ozone recovery ducts on the back surfaces of chargers.
On the other hand, chargers or process cartridges with chargers incorporated are capable of installing or removing to/from the main body of the image forming apparatus by sliding for maintenance, etc. However, when tried to move chargers or process cartridges to the main body of an image forming apparatus by sliding them, ozone recovering ducts of chargers interfere with duct cases at the main body side of the apparatus and the smooth installing/ removing of chargers or process cartridges are checked and the maintenance works can be impeded. Further, in a small sized image forming apparatus with downsized component parts arranged in narrow spaces, peripheral components are closely arranged each other and therefore, if chargers or process cartridges are slid by force, they come to contact peripheral components and may generate adverse effects.
So, an image forming apparatus and a method excellent in smooth sliding chargers or process cartridges for installing/removing to/from an image forming apparatus and highly precious installing chargers or process cartridges in the main body of the apparatus tightly to assure the excellent assembling and maintenance efficiency are demanded.